I'm not drunk I swear
by MangaAwesomeness
Summary: Aaron gave Soul a beer... I suck at summaries Q.Q I had writers block so BE WARNED...it contains OCs just a little..heads up... SoulXMaka Oneshot or whatever the hell you call it..


It was a quiet afternoon in Death City. Maka sat at home reading a novel. Soul was in his bed asleep. Nothing could disturb her. "MAKA!" Arisa bolted inside the apartment. Maka jumped up from her seat."What the hell Arisa!?"Maka yelled staring at the blonde."I saw it. It was huge and creepy."She cried."...Saw what?""Don't freak out."Maka nodded."I saw...a roach." Maka face-palmed."You ran in here because of a...roach..?" "Will you kill it? Pweaseee?"Arisa begged."Why can't Aaron kill it?" Maka sighed."He's at the store now come on."Arisa pulled her down the stairs to her apartment room."Where is it?"Maka asked. Arisa pointed to the little bug crawling on the floor. Maka picked up the roach."C'mon it's just a little bug.""Revenir!*"The frightened teenager squeaked.  
Maka threw the bug out the window."Merci~!"Arisa glomped her."Get off me!"The meister hissed. Aaron chose that time to walk in. "Woah...woah..NOT ON THE CARPET!"Aaron chuckled. Arisa stood up and punched him the stomach."Shut up you pansy."Arisa said to her older brother. He let out a yelp. Maka stood up. "I'll be leaving now." Aaron frowned."Awe so soon? I was hoping we could have some...fun." Maka blushed as Arisa slapped him."Pervert." He laughed and led Maka up stairs. Arisa closed the window and sat in her pink fluffy chair. A minute later, She heard someone fall down the stairs. Slowly she opened the door. Aaron was on the floor with a bruise on his cheek."What did you do?" He shrugged and stood up."All I did was kiss her-""YOU KISSED HER?!"Arisa cut him off."cheek..."Aaron finished his sentence. "Oh...this is America. I think she thought you had another idea." He chuckled."Maybe I did."Arisa sighed and went inside. Before he could get inside he was trampled by a VERY mad Soul."Why the hell did you kiss Maka?!"He yelled."It was on the cheek! I didn't know she'd take it that way...Arisa help me!"Arisa sighed."The truth is Soul,Aaron isn't in love with Maka.."Aaron nodded."He's in love with you." Soul and Aaron both turned red. Arisa burst out laughing."Seriously though, I don't like Maka like that."  
Soul sighed and helped Aaron up. They both looked down at Arisa, who was still laughing her ass off."Don't forget you have to visit Stein tomorrow."Aaron muttered.  
She stopped laughing and glared at him."Fuck you!"She growled and went inside."What's her problem with Stein?"Soul asked."Meh. I don't know. No one will tell me, but I know it pisses her off."Aaron answered."Want a beer?" Soul shook his head."Umm, since when we're 16 year olds aloud to drink?""...I bribed Spirit..."Aaron replied sheepishly. "C'mon just drink one with me...please?" Soul gave up."One."

*One Hour Later.*  
Arisa came out of her room and saw Soul and Aaron laughing. "What's so funny?"Arisa asked sitting by her drunk brother."Hehehe you look weird in blue."Aaron chuckled."But I'm wearing pink..."Arisa looked at the cans of beer on the floor. One can had spilled on her pink rug. Arisa's eyebrow twitched."Aaron...Soul..why is there beer on my rug!?"She yelled. The two boys laughed. "My poor expensive baby..."She sniffled as she looked at the rug. Aaron snuck up behind her and picked her up."Your such a kid."Soul laughed."Put me down you dumbass!""Don't get*hiccup*mad sister."He chuckled."Yeah...Alisa."Soul tried to stand up."Arisa!"She hissed and kicked her brother. He let her go and laughed."I'm getting Maka."She stormed upstairs. Aaron high-fived Soul. Arisa came back down stairs with Maka."SOUL! Tell me you didn't actually get drunk!"Maka yelled at her sythe. Aaron elbowed him."Huh...? OH...Yes...No...I don't remeber."Soul answered. Aaron stepped in."Yep he's drunk alright...so drunk he said he loves you." Maka blushed along with Soul. "Didn't you?" Soul nods."Well he's aparently drunk so he doesn't know what he's saying..."Maka mumbles. Soul frowned and walked over to Maka."Like I'd ever get drunk with someone's whose as bad as your father."Maka blushed even more. Soul smirked and kissed her. Arisa's mouth dropped as Aaron smiled pleased with his work. Soul pulled away."Wait...so you weren't drunk?"Arisa asked."Nope. Those are just old beer cans...oh by the way you need to wash that rug."Aaron explained. Arisa looked back at her rug."My...precious..  
pink...baby."She fainted. Maka sighed still pink."C'mon Soul...We'll finish this upstairs."She dragged him out the door.

*Your imagination tells you what happens upstairs...*

* * *

*Revenir is french for stay away...

O_O what was that? I had writers block so...yeah this kinda sucks.. My bad...


End file.
